


Birthdays

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Happy birthday, Alexis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a day late but here it is

They had just picked up the brush for their lips when they heard the door open behind them. Stanley looked over their shoulder, smiling in greeting as their mother stepped inside. “Maman, I am almost finished,” they promised her, holding up the brush to show her.

Madame de Garderobe hummed softly in acknowledgment, smiling as she nodded. “I can see that,” she said. She stepped closer and took the brush from their hand. “Let me do it, darling.”

“If you wish,” Stanley agreed. They pushed the small pots of pigments over to her and straightened up their back as they closed their eyes.

“I sometimes thought about what you were doing out there, when I was under that enchantment,” she suddenly said. Her hands moved slowly and with care, painting her child’s eyelids and lips as she spoke. “Do you remember when I used to paint your face for you?”

“Sometimes,” they said. “The memories are coming back to me over time.”

“You were always my beautiful boy. I used my most gorgeous pigments on your birthday. You loved that. You used to run about the castle to show everyone in the palace how beautiful you looked for your birthday.”

Stanley listened as their mother continued to remember the past, small pieces slipping into place in their own mind. All out celebrations for servants was not something that was encouraged by the king at the time but their mother still found a way to make the day special growing up.

They felt an ache in their chest, realizing how much time had been lost between the small family and what could have been lost forever if not for Belle.

Garderobe blinked as her child suddenly wrapped their arms around her, burying their face against her chest. She smiled as she returned the gesture, rubbing their back in tender circles. “Happy birthday, my beautiful boy,” she purred.


End file.
